1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of constraint-based software languages. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of constraint-based software languages in configuration files for hardware or software components.
2. The Background
Electronic and mechanical equipment have slowly been incorporating computer-related devices in recent years. Much of the electronic and mechanical equipment currently sold contains at least some portion that can be considered computer related. A prime example of this is in the startup process of various hardware devices. Generally, during power up, a sequence of steps are undertaken to configure the hardware and to ensure that the equipment runs properly. Many hardware devices have hardwired startup sequences, where the startup sequence is built into the electronic or mechanical equipment itself. Some hardware devices contain configuration files, oftentimes stored in non-volatile memory such as Programmable Read-Only Memory (PROM) and Electrically-Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM), which are accessed upon powering up the device. This allows the devices to execute certain hard-wired startup procedures and to configure settings by varying the parameters of the startup procedures, while also allowing a manufacturer to easily modify the startup parameters during testing, building, and even after shipment of the devices. These configuration files are generally simple binary or textual files indicating the values for certain parameters needed during initialization of the hardware.
One particular field in which such hardware configuration files are especially helpful is networking. In computer networks, devices such as routers, hubs, and gateways may be manufactured in a generic fashion, but particularities within each network require modification of the settings of these devices for each network in order for them to be properly used. Thus, a router, for example, may have a predetermined startup sequence which may alter the settings of the router according to parameters stored in a configuration file in an EEPROM within the router, and thus allow the router to be used in a specific network. If the router was then sold and used in a completely different type of network (or if the configuration of the router needs to be otherwise modified), only the configuration file need be changed.
However, since the configuration files are generally simple text files, there are several drawbacks. The files must generally be updated by the manufacturer, or by a user in a time-consuming update procedure. There is no ability to dynamically update the configuration files automatically, or for that matter, to dynamically update the system in general, for example, when a device is added or removed from the network. There is also no ability to verify the accuracy or compatibility of the configuration files, which could be especially helpful if there is a corrupt portion of the configuration file or other error in the configuration file. Lastly, there is no ability to use the same configuration file across multiple product platforms, as configuration files are very product-specific.
Configuration files may define settings and parameters for hardware and software devices in a computer system. In an embodiment of the present invention, constraint-based language configuration files may be used for the dynamic update of configuration files, as well as for verification of accuracy or compatibility of these configuration files.